Lellian Black and the Chamber of Secrets
by Uchiha no Kaori
Summary: A new year is here and a new danger has come with it. One of a serpent kind. Lellian and gang are not only exposed to new secrets and mysterious, but to the lie that is their new DADA professor as Hogwart's dark history comes to light. But is it at the cost of a Gryffindor's life? Or can Lellian and her friends once again save their school?
1. Profile

Character Name: Lellian Alana "Black" Potter

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Appearance: Mid back length dark red hair, hazel eyes, and light colored skin. Stands at a comfy height of 5'2" with her brother, Harry.

Occupation: Student at Hogwarts

Bio/History: Born 31st of July in 1980, exactly seven minutes after her brother Harry, Lellian is a half-blood wizard, the only daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter. Her brother though, is one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Voldemort attempted to murder him and his sister, not wishing to take chances, when they were a year and three months old, shortly after murdering there parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry and Lellian led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War. One consequence of their mum's protection is that her orphaned children had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative. Petunia Dursley. But this was not to be so, for Lellian. Dumbledore had thought it best to separate the two for their own protection. Harry, was sent to the Dursley's, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would stay alive, at least until he was seventeen years old. And Lellian was left int he care of an old family friend, Remus, though her original caretaker was to be Sirius Black, her godfather. But Sirius was enraged at Peter and had taken a drastic measure for revenge. Early on her eleventh birthday, Lellian not only learned of the wizarding world but that she was Witch. Just like her mother, who Remus had made sure to tell her plenty about along with her father. But it was not the fact that she now knew who her parents were that left her to a sense of shock. It was the fact that she had a brother. That she, Lellian Alana Black, was truly a Potter!

As the only known survivors of the Killing Curse up to that point, Harry, more so than Lellian, who was detested and scowled at by all who knew of Sirius, was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where, as fate would have it, he and Lellian would meet again and find themselves with a strong bond unlike any other.

Orientation: Straight

Crush(s): N/A

Likes: Roses, hanging out with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, visiting Hagrid, sitting outside with her owl, who she named after Sirius's brother, Regulus, Quidditch

Dislikes: Malfoy and his 'goons', Snape, Voldemort, Peeves

Other: Although she can be more than likely found outside on the grounds with her owl when it's warm out, she can also be found with Hermione in the library or wherever Ron and harry are playing Wizard's chess. And if she's not with them, she's not too far behind whatever trouble Fred and George are causing.


	2. Another Birthday, A House Elf's Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Another Birthday, A House Elf's Warning

All summer long, Lellian hadn't heard a word from Harry. And it seemed neither Ron nor Hermione heard from him either. This worried her. She knew she should have been more excited than since it was her birthday tomorrow. But her mind was focused on Harry. "Little flower?" Lellian lowers her latest letter from Hermione and smiles a little at Remus.

"I'm okay." She said. Pushing her empty dinner plate to the side.

"No, you're not. What's troubling you?" He asked. Taking her plate to the kitchen.

"It's Harry..." She sighed as she stood up. Running her fingers over Regulus's head, she gathers up her letters and her school letter. "He hasn't responded to any of my letters. Any of our letters." She said as she looked to him. Tying her letters together except for her school letter. "I'm just worried.." Remus walked up to her and laid a hand on her head.

"I'm sure he's okay, little flower."

"I hope so, daddy." She hugged him then gave a sharp whistle. Regulus cooed and flew over to perch on her shoulder.

Upon getting to her door, the eleven year old fiery red head stops as she hears unfamiliar laughter coming from behind her door. "What in the world?" She mutters softly. Opening her door and flicking on her bedroom light, she gasps and drops her letters. There on her bed, jumping and messing up her made-up bed, was a house elf. "You're a house elf!" The house elf stopped jumping on her bed and looked to her shocked.

"Lellian Black! Such an honor it is!"

"You know me?" She asked. Closing her door behind her. "What...Who are you?" Lellian asked. Regulus flew to his perch near her window as she knelt down and gathered up her letters.

"Dobby, miss. Dobby the house elf." He said. Helping Lellian get her letters.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Dobby. And not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" She asked. Taking the letters and setting them down on her desk as she stood up.

"Oh, yes, miss, Dobby understands. It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you... it is difficult, miss... Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Please, sit. You must be exhausted from standing from waiting on me for so long."

"S-s-sit down?" The house elf stuttered before suddenly bursting into a wail of tears. Startling Lellian, who jumped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shhhh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything..." She panicked. Trying to get the house elf to calm down before Remus heard him.

"Offend Dobby! Dobby has heard of your greatness, miss, but never has he been asked to sit down by a witch, like an equal..."

"You can't have met many decent witches then." She set her hands on her hips with a small laugh.

"No, I haven't..." Dobby told her with a sheepish smile then seemed to realize what he just said. "I shouldn't have said that..." Before she had a chance to stop him, Dobby had jumped up onto her window ceil and started hitting his head against the window. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby!" Lellian shrieked. Running over to him, momentarily scaring her owl, as she scooped him up and held the house elf with a frown. "Are you alright?" She asked him worried. Holding him out at arms length to look him over.

"Dobby had to punish himself, miss. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, miss."

"Your...family?" She asked. Setting him down on her bed as she sat down beside him.

"The wizard family Dobby serves, miss. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here... But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Lellian Black and Harry Potter. To warn them. Lellian Black and Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"Not go back?" She looked shocked at this and stood. "But, I have to."

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen. If Lellian Black and Harry Potter go back to school, they will be in great danger!"

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Dobby tried to tell her but he couldn't even manage to form a sentence. He just started to stutter and look around for something to hit himself with. "Okay! I understand. You can't say wh-Stop!" She cried. Struggling with him to take her silver candle stick holder back as he hit himself in the head. "Dobby! Stop!" She finally took the candle stick holder back but fell to her bum on the floor from the force. "Dobby, I have to go back. Hogwarts is my home. I belong there. It's the only place I've got friends and the only time I can see Harry."

"Harry Potter who doesn't even write to Lellian Black?"

"Well, I expect he's just been-hang on, how do you know he hasn't been writing me?"

"Lellian Black mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him...and that if Lellian Black thought Harry Potter did not like her...Harry Potter and Lellian Black might not want to go back to school, miss." He said as he took out a stack of letters. Some were from her. Hermione. And Ron.

"Give me those. Now. Dobby..."

"No!" Dobby darted past her as she dove for him on her bed. Blowing her hair from her face, she scrambled off her bed and chased him out of her room.

"Ooph!" Pushing off the wall with a shake of her head, she hurried down the stairs after him. Pausing in the kitchen doorway. From the living room she could hear two voices drifting to her ears. One was from Remus but the other voice she wasn't familiar with. She knew though, however, it meant a guest was over. It wasn't uncommon for them to get guests, though Lellian had never met any of them. She hadn't exactly cared to. Dobby seemed to notice her hesitation and spied the hot tea set out to cool. Snapping his fingers, the house elf had the objects hovering. Lellian gasped and shook her head. "Please...No..." She panicked. Scared of what the house was going to do.

"Lellian Black must say she's not going back to school."

"I can't."

"Then Dobby must do it, miss. For Lellian Black's own good."

"No!" She chased after the moving objects but stopped too late in the living room as the tea had already spilled over Remus and his guests. Horrified, she stood there with her mouth open in shock, hands stretched out in an attempt to grab the cups just before they could enter the room. _Oh boy..._

"Lellian Alana Black!" Remus bellowed. Making the eleven year old cringe.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" She said quickly and looked behind her to point to Dobby, but the house elf was already gone. _Oh, great! Now what?!_ She thought in a panic. She had no good lie or excuse and wasn't even sure if Remus would believe that a house elf was responsible for this.

"If you didn't do this, then who did?" Lellian looked back at him and frowned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."


	3. The Enchanted Car and the Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

The Enchanted Car and the Rescue Mission

Despite the heap of trouble she was in, Lellian was still luckily getting to go to Hogwarts. Remus hadn't exactly believed her when she had told the truth about Dobby, but she wouldn't have even believed herself if she had been in his shoes. He obviously went to see Harry before he came to see me...He must have. She thought as she spent the rest of the night packing her stuff. It had already been longed agreed on by Ron, his twin brothers, and herself that they were going to get Harry tomorrow night and go back to the Burrow. Thus all of them going to school together. Hermione was going to meet them in Diagon Alley outside of Flourish and Blotts. When she was done packing, she got dressed in her pajamas and called it a night. The next morning, Lellian, who was now twelve years old, did house work as punishment. She handled dishes, did the laundry, cleaned up the mess from the tea the previous night, and weeded out Remus's garden of Wolfsbane. It had always made her curious as to why he had it, but he just told her that he didn't use to have it till she came along. It was grown to protect her from him in emergency cases and now it also acted as a supply garden for her Potion class. Though she always seemed to pick just enough for her and her three friends to use. Not that Remus seemed to mind. Whatever was left, usually went to other Gryffindors who needed it. Once her punishment had been served, her work was rewarded with her favorite dinner and her favorite cake with twelve candles. Thirteen if you count the one for good luck.

When night had finally settled in, Lellian sent Regulus on ahead of her to the Weasley's Burrow and put away her last minute additions to her trunk. With her stuff packed, there was nothing left to do but to wait now. And that would be easier than it seemed. Time seemed to go on forever as she waited for Ron and his brothers. She would have fallen asleep if there hadn't come to sound of someone tapping against her window. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and smiled brightly. "Ron! Fred and George!" She squealed and rushed over to her window. They backed their turquoise colored Ford Anglia to her window she had access to her trunk. She didn't have to worry about her stuff and Harry's stuff not fitting in the car, because it was enchanted. It would magically have room. "All set!" She called. Closing the trunk and quickly climbing into the car once they had it spun around. Leaving the space in the back for Ron and Harry, Lellian climbed up front and carefully settled herself on George's lap.

"What are you doing?" Lellian just grins and sticks her tongue out.

"Deal with it." Rolling his eyes, George moves over a bit so she was sitting beside him and not on him. "Awe. Meanie!" She pouted. Making the twins laugh at her as they set off for Private Drive.

It wasn't until tonight, that Lellian just how far apart they lived from each other. The drive took hours and Lellian had fallen asleep along the way. She had snuggled herself into George to keep warm, not that the teen was complaining. It was hard to complain when you had a cutie snuggled into you. What? No! you can't think of her like that! She's your kid brother's friend and she's younger than you! George thought as he shook his head then gently shook her shoulder. "Hey...Lellian. Wake up, we're there..." He whispered to her.

"Mmnh..." She blinked her eyes open and rubbed at them with a yawn.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Fred grinned and glanced at her. "You're a cuddly person when you sleep did you know that?"

"Fred!"

"What?!" She quickly moved apart from George and blushed furiously. Fred started to laugh at them. "Sh-Shut it!" Lellian folded her arms over her chest and lowered her head with a pout.

"Both of you shut it!" Ron hissed as they drove up to the window of Harry's room. "Bars?! When did he get bars on his window?!" Lellian lifted her head and looked at the boys in surprise.

"Now what?" They shrugged and Ron carefully leaned over, slipped his hand through the spaces in the bars, and began to lightly tap on the window. Harry, who had been asleep, opens his eyes and is stunned to see Ron staring through the bedroom window at him.

"Ron?"

"Hiya, Harry." He looks past Ron to see Fred sitting in the driver's seat. Fred's twin, George is in the passenger seat with...Lellian?

"Fred? George? Lellian? What're you doing here?" Harry asked. Stunned at seeing all of them.

"Rescuing you, of course. Where's your trunk?" Lellian said with a grin. Harry smiles and turns to get his stuff while the others talked about how to get him out. Harry's trunk, now stuffed with clothes and spell books, snaps shut as they come to their decision on how to get to him. Harry drags the trunk to the windowsill and watches Ron tie off a fierce knot on the bars of Harry's window.

"Stand back." Harry nods as Ron nods to Lellian who looks to Fred.

"Drive!" The Ford Anglia flies up into the air as the rope snaps tight. **CRUNCH!** The bars were torn from the window. Bricks and bars rain down onto the lawn below in a mangled mess. "Hurry! Those muggles will have heard that!" Harry pushes the trunk over the sill into the Anglia's trunk, then scrambles through the window himself. "Harry! Hedwig!" Harry clambers back, grabs Hedwig's cage, swings it onto the ledge, when the bedroom door suddenly flies open.

"Petunia! He's getting away!" Cried Harry's uncle. _Uh-oh!_ As Harry leaps for the windowsill, uncle Vernon charges forward and grabs his ankle. Harry tumbles into the darkness of his room. One hand gripping Hedwig's cage, the other reaching out for Ron.

"Do something!" Lellian screamed as Petunia and Dudley come to the doorway. She hears Petunia gasp and looks to her. When their eyes meet, Lellian knew then that Petunia was aware of who she was just by looking at her. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together if you knew her parents. At the last second possible, Harry grabs Ron's hand. Uncle Vernon puts both hands to Harry's ankle, pulls harder. Lellian scrambles into the back and grabs onto Harry with Ron. Bracing themselves, they pull back. "Let go!"

"Hold on, Harry!" Ron cried to his friend, who is now stretched high over the lawn, directly above the mangled steel bars and mess of bricks. Harry's hand begins to slip from Ron's fingers. Hedwig pecks feverishly at the lock. "Lellian, he's slipping!" Ron yelled panicked.

"George, help!"

"Oh no, boy! You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!"

"She's not a pigeon, you bloody idiot! She's an owl!" Lellian argued as Harry's hand begins to slip away from Ron's. Hedwig pecks harder at the lock to her cag till the cage suddenly opens. Watching Hedwig fly into the sky, Lellian is the only one not surprised when she wheels back and hammers her beak into Vernon's hand. "Good girl, Hedwig!" Lellian cheered as Vernon roars and stumbles back. Ron, Lellian, and George pull Harry into the air and into the car.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Like a rocket, the Anglia sails into the stars. Harry glances back, sees Petunia and Dudley join Vernon at the window. As Hedwig races up, soaring just beyond the car window, Lellian scrambles back up front to sit beside George.

"Well that was fun!" Ron shakes his head and turns to Harry.

"By the way, Harry, Lellian. Happy birthday!" Both of them smile.

"Thanks guys."


	4. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

The Burrow

Early the following the morning, the Anglia drops through a pink sky towards a haphazard mess of a house, built around a towering central chimney. By the road, a lopsided sign reads: The Burrow. The car touches down in a whirling cone of dust which scatters a group of chickens, and fishtails to a halt. The boys and Lellian spill quickly out of the car as Fred whispers urgently to them. "Hurry! Let's nip inside before mum wakes up!" Nodding their heads, the four sneak inside. Gently closing the door behind them. Harry comes to a stop to look at the magical objects that surround him. A clock displays different chores for each family member. A pair of needles knit a sweater by themselves. A stack of playing cards shuffle themselves, providing a cooling breeze for Ron's aging rat, Scabbers. Ron shrugs, averts his eyes self-consciously as Lellian looks to him questioningly.

"It's not much."

"I think it's brilliant!"

"Me too." Ron looks up and sees Lellian smiling and Harry's mesmerized face and slowly begins to grin.

**"WHERE HAVE YOU** **BEEN?!"** The children nearly jump out of their skin as Mrs. Weasley suddenly appears in the doorway. Looking furiously at her boys but smiles sweetly when she sees Harry and Lellian. "Harry! Lellian! How wonderful to see you." She comes up to them and cups their cheeks before sharply looking back to her boys. "Beds empty! No note! You could've died! You could've been seen!" Lellian gulped. This woman's anger was something to be fearful of. Again he gaze turns to Lellian, who jumps slightly, and Harry. "I don't blame you, of course, dears."

"They were starving him, mum!" Ron argues. His mouth full of one of the buns he and his brothers had taken off a table. "There were bars on his window!"

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" The boys gulped as Lellian rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. Instantly, Mrs. Weasley softened and looked to her and Harry. "Care for a spot of tea, Harry?"

"Yes, please."

"Lellian?"

"Yes, please." She smiled and Mrs. Weasley led them towards the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen/dining room, Mrs. Weasley sat her children and her guests at the long table. On the left sat Lellian, a space for Ginny, George, and Percy. On the right was Harry, Ron, and Fred. The head seats were reserved for Mrs. Weasley, who was currently bustling about the kitchen, and Mr. Weasley. The others chatted amongst themselves as they had their tea and breakfast. Laughs were being shared with each other when a small red headed girl appears around the corner. "Mum! Mummy! Have you seen my jumper?" She asked. Looking to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Ginny, it was on the cat!" Ginny smiles and then looks to table. Seeing Lellian, she smiles shyly then sees Harry and suddenly freezes.

"Hello." Harry greets with a smile. Ginny squeals then dashes back upstairs.

"What was that about?

"Who was that?"

"Ginny. Been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really." Lellian only grinned and laughed at Harry.

"Someone's got an admirer!" She teased!

"Shut up."

"Dad's home!" George called just before the front door opens and Arthur Weasley, a tall

man with red hair, enters the Burrow. His robes look dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night! Nine raids! Nine!"

"Raids?" Lellian whispered towards George, who had decided to take the place next to

her meant for Ginny.

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." She nods her head a little in understanding then.

"The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"That's when wizards bewitch something to drive muggles mad. Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing. Dad loves muggles. Thinks they're fascinating." He said as his dad hangs up his cloak and turns. Blinking surprised at the guests.

"Well now. Who are you?"

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"Good Lord, are you really?" He nods and Mr. Weasley's eyes fall to Lellian.

"Lellian Black, sir."

"Well, Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did they get here?"

"This morning." Mrs. Weasley answered darkly. "Your sons flew that enchanted car of

yours to London, Surrey house, and back last night."

"Did you now!?" He asked excitedly. Looking to the boys and Lellian. "How'd it go?!" He asks. Catching his wife's eye as the four began to eagerly answer him. "I...I mean...That was very wrong, boys. Very wrong indeed." Lellian covers her mouth and hides her laugh as a cough. "So, Harry. You must know all about muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a parking meter? Harry is about to answer, when he notices an owl soaring toward the kitchen window. Kicking Lellian's foot under the table, he motions towards the window. Seeing the owl, the two watch in startling horror, as the owl doesn't pull up and flies straight into the glass.

"Ow..." Lellian cringed.

"That must be Errol with the post. Fetch him, will you, George?" Begrudgingly, George gets up from his seat next to Lellian and takes the unconscious Errol. Absently laying him on a draining board, and takes the letters clutched in his claws.

"It's our Hogwarts letters! And look." He holds up two other letters. "They've sent Harry's and Lellian's as well." He said. Turning to head back to his seat just to glare as he noticed that Fred has taken his place. With a huff, he goes to sit where Fred had been sitting. Leaving poor Lellian confused as to what has gotten into her twin friends.

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry, Lellian." Mr. Weasley said as Harry and Lellian were passed their letters. "Doesn't miss a trick, that man."

"This lot won't come cheap, mum." Fred said from beside Lellian now. His eyes scanning over his list. "The spell books alone..." Mrs. Weasley reached over George's shoulder and took hold of his list. Looking it over.

"We'll manage. Right then. There's only one place to get all of this." Silence filled the room as everyone looked to her. "Diagon Alley!"


	5. Floo Powder & Borgins and Burkes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Floo Powder & Borgins and Burkes

Later that day, everyone had gathered in front of the large fireplace in the Weasley's living room. "You first, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley offers Harry a flowerpot. At the bottom is a layer of very soft dust. Harry and Lellian frown in confusion as they both glance inside.

"They've never traveled by Floo Powder before, mum." Ron explained.

"Floo Powder?" Lellian asked as Percy entered the room.

"Percy. Would you mind going first, so Harry and Lellian can see how it's done?"

"Certainly, mother." Lellian had to resist rolling her eyes at their house's Prefect. Out of the Weasley kids, Percy was the only one who made her annoyed. "Don't worry it's simple enough." Percy said, taking a pinch from the pot. Pitching it into the fireplace, bright green flames suddenly roar to life. To Harry and Lellian's amazement, Percy calmly walks straight into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley." Percy vanishes.

"Oh, sure, simple...no one said anything about it looking scary!" Lellian said as she backed away. Bumping into Harry, who was then pushed towards the fireplace with her. With no choice, the two walk into the fireplace and hold hands. Tentatively, Harry reaches into the pot and takes some of the powder.

"Remember to speak clearly, dear!"

"And mind you get out at the right grate!" Nodding their heads, Lellian looks to Harry.

"D-Diagon Alley!" Harry stuttered, unsure of himself, while Lellian sounded more confident, before throwing down the powder. Before they knew it, the both of them were engulfed in the flames and holding tight to each other. The sound was deafening as they hurtle forward. Squinting against the sting of whirling soot and the mad, flickering lights of passing fireplaces. The next thing they knew, they were on the floor in an unfamiliar shop. Dizzy and dirty, Harry lets go of her hand and reclaims his shattered glasses as Lellian scrambles up onto her feet with a shake of her head.

"Next time...we go alone." She said as she brushed herself off and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked. It appeared they had tumbled into a very creepy looking shop that neither of them recognized.

"I don't know..."

"We're definitely in Diagon Alley, just not the right part of it." Harry nodded.

"Come on, let's go." The two started for the exit when something caught their eyes. A withered hand in a glass case.

"The Hand of Glory." Lellian read before going over to another item that sat nearby. An opal necklace. "Caution: Do not touch. Cursed! Has claimed the lives of nineteen muggle owners to date." Shivering, she starts backing away and grabs Harry, who has wrestled himself free of the hand. They drift towards the exit, when Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius Malfoy, appear beyond the front window. Quickly approaching the shop. "Uh-oh!"

"Malfoy..." Harry glances about before spying a large black cabinet. "There!" He points to it and the two of them slip inside. As they pull the doors closed, a tiny card swings into view. **Crushing Cabinet. **_A crushing cabinet! Yeah...great place to hide!_ She thought as Draco and his father enter. A stooped man, Mr. Borgin, emerges from the back room. From within the cabinet, Harry and Lellian watch the interaction. Both unaware that the walls around them are slowly preparing to crush them.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you again. If I may, just in today-"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin. But selling." Lucius answered.

"Selling?" Lucius sighed.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids. There are even rumors of a new Muggle Protection Act..." Lucius unravels a roll of parchment, hands it to Borgin. "I have a few...ah... items at home that might prove embarrassing if the Ministry were to call. Certain poisons and the like..."

"Hmmm... yes, I see." From inside the cabinet, Harry realizes the walls are closing in. Lellian takes notice too. Her eyes shift upward. The ceiling is starting to drop. Panic starts to swell inside of her as she moves closer to Harry before looking back out. Hoping Draco and his father wouldn't be here much longer.

They watch as Draco drifts to the Hand of Glory, reaches out, when the hand suddenly grabs onto him. Draco shrieks startled but manages to slip free before calming as he looks around. It takes everything Lellian has to not start laughing at his embarrassment, which seems to have passed as he now eyes the hand with malicious glee. "Can I have this?" He asked. Eyeing Mr. Borgin.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory. Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder. Best friend of thieves and plunderers. Your son has fine taste, sir." Lellian rolled her eyes at the smirk Draco wore.

"Hopefully my son will amount to more than a thief, Mr. Borgin. Though if his marks don't pick up-" Lellian's interest was peaked. _His marks are slipping?_ She thought curiously. Surely this didn't sound like Draco.

"It's not my fault the teachers have favorites. Granger and Black..." Draco spat with some disgust.

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a pair of girls beat you in every exam." Lucius told his son with narrowed eyes. Lellian was nudging Harry with a grin in the cabinet. He could only roll his eyes and pushed her head down. _Nose down...got it._ She thought as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's the same all over. Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere."

"Not with me," Lucius warned in a deadly tone that was enough to send a chill down Lellian's spine. Harry pulls his knees up under his chin as Borgin checks off one last time, then returns the parchment to Lucius. Satisfied, Malfoy nods. _Finally!_ "Very good. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow. Come, Draco."

Harry and Lellian watch the Malfoys leave. They see Borgin slip into the back room. Waiting for a few moments, the crushing cabinet doors suddenly fly open. The two twelve year olds tumble out in a tangled mess as the walls, floor, and ceiling snap shut. "That was close..." Mutters Lellian. Getting to their feet, neither of them notice that Borgin has come back into the room. He blinks curiously at the two and watches them race out the door.


	6. Flourish & Blotts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Flourish and Blotts

Once outside, they pause for a moment so Harry can fit his broken glasses to his face while Lellian eyes a street sign. **Knockturn Alley**. Looking around, she can see that the vendors clearly cater to the dark arts. "Shrunken Heads, Poisonous Candles. Spiders...This place gives me the creeps!" lellian said with a shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself despite not being cold.

"Me too." Harry said as they turned to move on and attempt to leave the alley only to become face to face with an old witch.

"Not lost are you, my dears?" The two shrink back from the decrepit witch with mossy teeth. A tray of Human fingernails in her hand. _EW!_

"Uh…no. We're fine thanks." Lellian said with a nervous laugh as she and Harry start to back away.

"We're just-"

"Harry! Lellian!" The gathered witches and wizards depart from around her to reveal the figure at the alley's entrance. "What d'yer think yer doin' down 'ere?" He scolded the two, though both of them could not have been more relieved to see him.

"Hagrid!"

"Thank goodness it's you!" Hagrid knocks the tray from the cursing witch's hands, seizes Harry and Lellian by the scruff of their necks, and steers them away.

"Yer a mess!" Hagrid said as he swats at their soot covered clothes. "Skulkin' 'round Knockturn Alley. Dodgy place, you two. Don't want no one ter see yeh down there. People'll be thinkin' yer up ter no good."

"People already think that." Muttered Lellian.

"We were lost! I-"

"Hang on. What were you doing down there?" Hagrid looked at Lellian, who was currently receiving a scowl from Harry for interrupting him.

"I was lookin' fer a Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellent," He said as he held up some kind of repellent can in his hand. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages."

"Oh!"

"Harry! Lellian!" Harry and Lellian look up to sees Hermione standing at the top of Gringotts' white steps. With a smile, she runs down to meet them. "Hello, Hagrid. Oh, it's wonderful to see you guys again." She stops then, cocks her head curiously at Harry. "What did you do to your glasses, Harry?" She asked with a sigh.

"Smart one here, got them broken upon our rough landing in Borgins and Burkes." Shaking her head, Hermione takes out her wand and points it directly between his eyes.

"Oculus Reparo." Instantly, Harry's glasses are mended. In shock, he takes them off and inspects them before putting them back one.

"I need to remember that one." Lellian said with a smile.

"C'mon. Everyone's been so worried!" Visibly flinching, they follow Hermione, who leads them to Gringotts where Hermione's rather nervous-looking muggle parents stand with the Weasleys.

"So you're dentists! Fascinating! I understand other muggles quit fear you? Why is that?" Lellian covers her mouth as she giggles.

"Oh boy...Mr. Weasley is at again." Harry chuckled and nodded his head just as Mrs. Weasley spotted them.

"Oh, Harry, Lellian. Thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far."

"We did. He landed us in Borgins and Burkes."

"You are never going to let me forget this are you?"

"Nope."

"Come now. We're off to Flourish and Blotts." Mrs. Weasley gathered all the children with the Mr. and Mrs. Granger and began to herd them towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist! As Mrs. Weasley and Hermione practically dash off, Harry and Lellian share a very confused look.

"Who?"

"No clue…"

* * *

A handsome, golden-haired wizard with stunning pearl-white teeth is seen outside of Flourish and Blotts. He smiles, and winks at the camera. The image of Lockhart is a moving photograph propped in the window. A place card declares: **HERE TODAY! SIGNING COPIES OF HIS**

**AUTOBIOGRAPHY, MAGICAL ME, GILDEROY LOCKHART!** Lellian and the others thread their way through a gossiping throng of middle aged ladies. All of whom were craning their necks for a view of Lockhart, who sits signing books at the rear of the shop. At the sight of him, Mrs. Weasley pats her hair. "There he is!"

"Mum fancies him." Ron said, casting a side glance to Harry and Lellian. For this, Mrs. Weasley gives Ron a jab in the shoulder, which Lellian laughs at behind her hand. A short man with a camera bumps past them.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!" Instantly, Lockhart looks up, flashes a smile, when he suddenly notices Harry.

"It can't be Harry Potter?"

"Here we go again." The crowd whispers excitedly as Lockhart dives forward, seized Harry's hand, and turns him toward the photographer.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page." Lellian rolls her eyes but yelps as the flash from the camera blinds her momentarily. "Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me-which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!" The crowd bursts into applause except for Lellian, who folds her arms over her chest and looks around uncomfortably. Harry is soon given a towering stack of books that is shoved into his arms. It was almost enough to make Hermione envious. Maybe even jealous. Mortified, Harry mumbles, "Thank you," before slipping free. Drifting back over to Ginny, Lellian, and Ron, red with embarrassment, he willingly drops the books into Ginny's cauldron.

"You have these. I'll buy my own." Lellian shakes her head and turns to make her way out of the store and the stuff bookshop, intent to wait till it was not so crowded to get her books, when she comes face to face with Draco, who is sneering at Harry.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?"

"You must be blind, Malfoy. In case you didn't notice, he didn't even look very comfortable with all those eyes on him!" Lellian snapped. Hands flying to her hips with a venomous glare.

"Nobody asked you, Black!" He turned his attention back to Harry. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, Draco! He didn't want all that!" Lellian was starting to get annoyed with Draco. Of all times for him to show up, it had to be now. Draco himself looked at Lellian with a sneer before turning back to Harry.

"Look, 've got yourself a girlfriend!" He teased.

"Real mature!"

"Why you-"

"Silence, Draco!" All eyes now turn to Lucius. "Ah... Mr. Potter. Miss Black. I don't believe we've met." Lucius Malfoy said, extending his hand, as if offering to shake theirs, but instead gently plays his fingers over the fringe of Harry's scalp. Revealing Harry's lightning bolt scar. At his touch, Harry withdraws, ever so slightly.

"Though it would appear that our family names are not unknown to you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Indeed. Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"He was a murderer."

"Yes, a pity about your parents." Lellian's hands curled into fists at her side. "Curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever."

"His name is Voldemort. And if last year is anything to go by, then I know he's not!" Lellian snapped viciously. Those within earshot gasp when Lellian utters the name Voldemort.

"You must be very brave, Miss Black, to dare speak his name. Or foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione spoke from beside Lellian suddenly. Lucius Malfoy's eyes slide, find Hermione staring defiantly.

"You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you and your…" His eyes shift over to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Parents. Muggles, aren't you?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger nod nervously. Lucius hardly bothers to disguise his distaste for them. Thoroughly annoyed with the Malfoy males before them, Lellian growls slightly. Ready to knock the look of disgust off his face, Arthur Weasley has hurried over to the group before Lellian, now being slightly restrained by Harry, could do anything drastic.

"Children! It's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Not before I wi-Mmnh!" Hermione quickly covers Lellian's mouth and looks at her with a warning look.

"Well, well, well. Arthur Weasley."

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley replied stiffly.

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime," Lucius said as he reaches into Ginny's cauldron. Removing a very old, and battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not." _Why you!_ The grip the others have on Lellian tighten. "Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius."

"Clearly." Lucius spares a glances towards the angered Lellian and the defiant Hermione. "The company you keep, Weasley," He said in a disapproving manner. "And I thought your family could sink no lower."

"That's it!" Lellian breaks free and moves to strike at Lucius when Hagrid snatches the struggling twelve year old up. **"PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!"**

"Ignore 'im, Lellian."

"No! The Weasley's don't deserve to be talked to like that! Put me down Hagrid!" Sneering, Lucius Malfoy tosses Ginny's battered textbook back into her cauldron.

"Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Lucius and Draco exit the store, but not Lellian venomously threatens Draco.

"Just you wait, Draco! I will get you for this! No one talks to my friends like this and gets away with it!" She screamed. Still struggling to get free of Hagrid, who looks at Mr. Weasley and his family, as well as Harry, Hermione, and even Lellian.

"No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Rotten ter the core, the whole family."

"They will be lucky if there isn't one less Malfoy by the end of the year!"


	7. Find That Train!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Find that Train!

At Kings Cross station, amidst a neat line of cars, the Anglia sits at a decidedly odd angle, as if its driver were not the most skilled motorist. Not that it was that far off from the truth. Within the station, the Weasleys, Lellian, and Harry, with their trolleys, dash under the large clock which reads two minutes to eleven. "Oh dear! The train'll be leaving any moment! All together now!" Mrs. Weasley called over the noise in a bit of a panic. Hurrying, they race to platforms nine and ten. Quickly, Percy, Fred and George stride briskly toward the stone barrier that divides platform 9¾ and simply disappear. "Go on, Ginny. You know what to do." Ginny, looks a bit nervous.

"It's okay. I was scared my first time too." Lellian tells her with a smile. With a small nod, Ginny rushes toward the barrier, closes her eyes, and runs out onto the other side. As she gazes at the Hogwarts Express, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley materialize at her side.

"Come, Ginny. We'll get you a seat."

On the other side of the barrier, Ron glances at the clock then looks to his friends. "We better hurry." Lellian and Harry nod. She lets the boys go first and close her eyes as they crash into the barrier. Successfully knocking over their trolleys and landing in a tangled mess as Hedwig hoots frightened by the sudden jolt.

"Are you guys okay?"

"What in blazes d'you two think you're doing?" A station guard scolded.

"S-Sorry. L-Lost control of the trolley." The station guard shook his head as Lellian walked over to them.

"Why can't we get through?"

"I dunno. The gateway's sealed itself for some reason," Ron answered. Pressing his ear to the barrier as the clock chimes.

"We've missed it..."

"What?"

"The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. We've missed it!"

"Can't hear a thing." Run muttered. Not even bothering to acknowledge that he had heard Lellian and Harry. "Guys?"

"What?"

"If we can't get through, maybe mum and dad can't get back."

"Maybe we should go wait by the car for them." Lellian suggested. Ron turned to look at her as if she had just spoken the greatest idea ever. "What?"

"The car!"

"It was a suggestion, Ron!"

* * *

Pushing their trolleys madly before them, Harry, Lellian, and Ron dash to the car, and load their belongings into the Anglia's boot. "This is mad. We can't drive to Hogwarts."

"Who says we're driving?"

"You don't mean-Ron, no." Lellian said with wide eyes.

"Look, who knows when mum and dad will get back. And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's an absolute emergency. Least that's what Fred and George always say..."

"Something tells me we're going to regret this." Lellian sighed as they got into the car. Ron taps his wand on the dash and the Anglia burbles to life.

"No offense, Ron, but are you sure you know how to fly this?" Harry asked nervously.

"No problem." With a jolt, the car lifts from the ground. "There. See. Now I reckon all we have to do is find the Hogwarts Express and follow it. Simple." The other two nod their heads, though not entirely convinced. Peering out the window, they can see two pedestrians staring up at them in disbelief.

"Uh, Ron. I should tell you. Most muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car," Harry said as he turned his head to look at Ron.

"Right." Ron presses a silver button on the dashboard and the car slowly vanishes from sight. Down below, the baffled pedestrians blink in confusion.

"We are gonna be in so much trouble..."

Somewhere in the clouds, over Scotland's stunningly green countryside, the Anglia's engine sputters softly. **POP!** The car suddenly reappears. Ron jabs at the silver button panicked. "Uh oh. The Invisibility Booster must be faulty." Gulping nervously, he spares a glance out his window. "Any sign of the train?" He asks them.

"There!" Gasps Lellian, pointing her finger towards a single line of train tracks. "Up ahead! Look..."

"Brilliant." Ron shifts, and glides down, until the Anglia is only a few feet above the tracks. The three peer ahead, looking for the train. "It must be around here someplace." Behind them, through the Anglia's rear window, the Hogwarts Express appears, closing fast. They perk up at the sound of the train whistle.

"Do you hear that?" Then, at precisely the same moment, the three register the direction of the sound. Glancing at each other, they slowly turn as one and see the train growing huge in the rear window.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Ron spins the wheel, puts his foot to the gas, and at the last possible second whips the Anglia out of the train's path. The car waffles, rolls upside down briefly, and then tilts onto its side. As it jets under the bridge, Harry and Lellian go sliding down across the seats, and into the doors. Harry's impact against the door, which Lellian landing against him, sends them out of the car. Harry is gripping onto the door with one hand and the other is gripping onto Lellian tightly. Dangling from the open door, they watch the Hogwarts Express zip past. Unaware that in one window, Neville and Seamus, are glimpse at them with their mouths open in astonishment.

"Take my hand!" Ron yells. Looking below him to the shaking Lellian, she nods a little and carefully reaches out to grip around his waist. Nearly slipping in the process. Once she had a tight grip around him, Harry reaches for Ron's hand and grips it. Eyeing the train steaming far below. He gulps and feels his fingers begin to lose their grip. "Hold on!"

"I'm trying! Your hand's all sweaty!" Harry called back to him. Straining, Ron yanks him inside. As Harry helps Lellian back into the car, Ron levels off the car. The other two fall heavily into the seat and buckle up. Panting just a little as their racing hearts struggle to come down from it's fearful high.

"I think we found the train..." Lellian told them shakily. Ron and Harry could only nod their heads in agreement.


	8. Whomping Willow Trauma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Whomping Willow Trauma

It is nighttime by the three of them even reach Hogwarts. The many lights lit around the castle make for a beautiful scene from their distance. Nudging, Harry, she motions out the window and looks at Ron with a smile. "Welcome home, Harry," Lellian said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry smiles at the sight of it, when the car begins to groan.

"Just out of interest, Ron. Have you ever landed a car before?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"Well... no. But, until a few hours ago, I'd never taken off in one either." The car lurches and the nose drops.

"Uh oh..." The car, it's cargo, and it's passengers go pitching through the night. As Ron rakes the gears, they hurtle madly toward the castle wall.

"**IT'S NOT WORKING!"**

"**UP!"**

"**PULL UP!" **Ron shifts desperately. The car lurches up, and barely clears the castle wall. Harry, Lellian, and Ron exchange a look of relief, when the car groans and lurches downwards again.

"**MIND THAT TREE!"** Down below, sits a giant willow tree. Ron shifts but nothing happens.

"**TURN! TURN!"** Lellian screamed as Harry reaches over. Together, he and Ron spin the wheel trying to get the car to turn. It proves useless. The car is heading straight for the tree! Desperately, Ron takes out his wand and whacks it on the dashboard.

"**STOP! STOP! STOP!" **The wand snaps in two as Lellian screams and covers her eyes. **CRUNCH!** The car has crashed into tree. Shaking, she slowly peels her hands away from her eyes and screams again. The car was hanging dreamily, balanced on the highest limb. "My wand!" Ron squeaked. Eyes glued to his broken wand. "Look at my wand!"

"Be thankful it's not your neck." Lellian breathed. A hand flying to her racing heart. **THWUMP!** Lellian screams startled as something heavy hits Harry's door. Sending a shudder through the car. "What's happening?!" Slowly, they look up and, in disbelief, watch one of the tree's branches pull back, curl into itself, and come lashing forward like a fist. **THWUMP!**

"**AAAAAHHHHH!" **The Anglia tilts crazily, slides backwards, and free falls through the air. Landing on the lower grid of branches.

"What kind of tree is this?!" Ron shrieked.

"It's the Whomping Willow!" Lellian answered as the tree begins to pummel the car from all sides. Tossing the three of them about like popcorn. The windows shatter. Heavy dents appear on the roof above their heads. Eventually the car is knocked out of the tree. It falls and slams heavily to the ground. Instantly, the tree's lower branches shoot through the front and rear windscreens and, gaining purchase, begin to shake the car.

"**AAAAAHHHHH!" **The tree pitches the car into the air. As the Anglia slams down again, bobbing on its squealing shocks, the engine burbles back to life. Lellian looks up, peering through the shattered windscreen. The tree's branches, as one, rear back. Ready for one last punishing blow.

"Reverse! Reverse!" Harry cries out. Ron shifts, and the car shoots backwards. The willow pummels the tread marked ground they just vacated. Safely in the clear, the doors fly open. The seats tip sideways, and Ron, Lellian, and Harry are ejected. As they hit the ground, their trunks fly from the boot. Hedwig's cage rockets out with Regulus's cage through the back window. Hedwig and Regulus themselves flap into the night. Taillights blazing angrily, the battered car speeds off. Fishtailing into the Dark Forest.

"Dad's going to kill me." Ron muttered.

"Your mum is gonna have your head..." Lellian said as they hear a tremendous groan. Turning back, they see the Whomping Willow assume its natural form. Waiting for its next victim.

* * *

Filthy and bruised, the three drag themselves up the steps in the main hall. Leaving their trunks and pets with all the others. "A house elf shows up in my bedroom-"

"Mine too..."

"We can't get through the barrier to Platform 9¾, we almost get killed by a tree..."

"Dobby was serious. Someone doesn't want us here this year."

"Well, take a good look..." The three come to a stop as they find they have been caught by Filch, who stands at the top of the landing with Mrs. Norris, whose tail is twitching at his feet. "This night might well be the last you spend in this castle." The three gulp and shrink back as they gulp. "Ooooooh, dear we are in trouble..." Filch grins as Harry, Ron, and Lellian look to each other. _Oh boy..._


	9. Mandrake's Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

The Mandrake's Cry

In an uncomfortable silence, Filch escorted the three second years to Snap's office where the professor himself sat furious. In his hand sat the Evening Prophet. It's headline reads: **FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES.** Lellian flinches a bit at the picture of the car being spotted, but her attitude changes quickly when she sees the photo of Harry and Lockhart at Flourish and Blotts right below the fold of the paper. It's not till Snaps up and slams the paper on the desk that she snaps back to attention. The three stare with dread as Snape eyes them with displeasure. Filch lurks in the doorway, eying them with pleasure from their situation. "You were seen! By no less than seven muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds for hundreds of years."

"Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us," Lellian said as calmly as she could.

"Silence!" She jumps a bit. "I assure you, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight."

"What?!" Lellian looked panicked as she looked to her friends. "N-No! Please professor! Don't do that! I'd take detention over going home! Re-Dad would have my head!"

"Then you should have thought of that before causing trouble with Potter and Weasley, Miss Black!" Snape sneered.

"Professor, please! I'm begging you!"

"As it is you three would be on your way back to the train-"

"They are not." The three turn and see Dumbledore in the doorway with McGonagall, who looks annoyed.

"Professors! Oh thank goodness! Please don't send us home!" She pleaded. Briefly, they gave her a sad smile.

"Headmaster, these three have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such..."

"I'm well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written more than a few myself. However, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action."

"We'll go and get our stuff." Ron said gloomily. Lellian sighed in defeat and lowered her head.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, you're going to expel us, aren't you?" Lellian asked, folding her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Not today, Miss Black."

"Really?!" She lifts her head and smiles. "Oh, thank you! Thank you professor!"

"But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be sending owls to both of your families tonight." Lellian becomes pale as she gulps. "And you will each get a detention." Behind them, Snape casts a look of pure venom at the three of them.

"Splendid. Now, I suggest we return to the feast. There's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample." As they leave the room, Lellian spies an envelope on the floor. Picking it up, she reads the back. **KWIKSPELL. A CORRESPONDENCE COURSE IN**

**BEGINNER'S MAGIC.** It's addressed to, **MR. ARGUS FILCH.**

"Mr. Filch. You dropped this..." She said. Holding the envelope out to him. Filch turns, eyes the envelope with embarrassment, then snatches it from her hand and stuffs it into his pocket.

* * *

Greenhouse Three. Students hurry inside for the beginning of class. As Harry, Ron, and Lellian enter, Seamus, Neville, and Hermione hove nearby with other Gryffindors. "Detention. On the first day?" Neville asked in disbelief.

"That must be some kind of record." Seamus snickered.

"I should think you'd count yourself lucky that's all you got." Hermione said with a disapproving tone.

"I should think you'd mind your own business." Ron muttered. The two glare at each other as Professor Sprout, a squat little witch and head of Hufflepuff, taps her wand on a stack of pots to gain their attention.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years."

"Good morning professor Sprout!" The students chimed.

"Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes," She said, pulling on some gloves. "Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Lellian and Hermione raise their hands. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state."

"It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Finished Lellian.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor." The others beamed at her and gave her pleased looks as professor Sprout picked up a pair of earmuffs. "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs. If you would then..." She motioned for them all to pick up their earmuffs. Glancing from the corner of her eyes, Lellian laughs as Ron frowns. He has gotten a bright pink fluffy pair. Shaking her head, she holds out her hand for them and holds out her grey ones for him in the other hand. With a thankful smile, he eagerly trades and Lellian just happily places the earmuffs on. Patting them down to make sure they were nice and tight over her ears. When the class is ready, professor Sprout leads them to the garden area. She grasps one of the tufty plants before her and pulls. The students all gasp. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, extremely ugly baby pops out of the earth. Leaves growing right out of its head. Neville's eyes roll into the back of his head as he faints. Professor Sprout plunges the bawling Mandrake deep into a pot and removes her earmuffs. All of them follow suit, save Neville who lies stretched out on the ground. "Hm. Looks as though Mr. Longbottom neglected his muffs."

"No, ma'am." Seamus says. Looking from Neville to the Sprout. "He's just fainted."

"Very well. We'll just leave him then." Lellian stared with silent shock and somewhat approval of the teacher. "Come now. Four to a tray, plenty of pots to go round..." With an approved nod, Lellian, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all gather around one tray to work together.


	10. The Howler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

The Howler

Lunch time in the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione had her nose buried in Gilderoy Lockhart's Travels with Trolls while Ron runs gobs of Spell-o-tape over his broken wand. Realizing it wasn't gonna work, he shakes his head grimly. "Say it. I'm doomed."

"You're doomed."

"I could have told you that from the start..." Lellian snickered. **FLASH!** Lellian jumped as light suddenly blinds her and Harry, though mostly Harry. She just had the unfortunate luck to be beside him at the moment. Blinking, they find a first year standing before them with a camera. He seems really excited to be standing there.

"Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too!" Harry and Lellian glance at each other then look back to him and smile.

"Hello, Colin."

"I'm Lellian Black. It's nice to meet-"

"They're for my dad. The pictures I mean. He's a milkman, you know, a muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental."

"Imagine that." Ron muttered. Promptly getting elbowed by Hermione and having his shin kicked by Lellian.

"Say, Harry. D'you think your friend could take a photo of me and you standing together? Ya'know, to prove I've met you?" Colin asked with the most adorable and pathetic look ever. Harry spares a pleading look at Lellian, who notes that he looks positively homicidal. Mercifully, Owls begin to stream into the Hall.

"Post is here!" Dean announced pleased. One after another, the birds swoop gracefully down, clutching letters from home. All except one, who plops beak-first into Ron's soup. Errol.

"Bloody bird's a menace," muttered Ron as he helped his owl up.

"He's not a menace, he's just a klutz." Lellian said, petting her own owl. Gulping as she fearfully took the letter from home.

"Oh, no..." Ron squeaked as he paled. Staring at his letter from home.

"Heads up, everyone! Weasley's gotten himself a Howler." Seamus all but shouted in the hall. Drawing attention to their table. Lellian was suddenly very glad that Remus did send her a Howler. _I'll just read mine in the common room..._ She quickly decided. Stuffing her letter away into her books for now.

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my Gran once, and it was horrible."

"That's not very encouraging, Neville..." Hands shaking, Ron opens it and shudders as Mrs. Weasley's voice thunders out of the letter. Sending plates and spoons rattling on the table.

"**RONALD WEASLEY!"** The table flinched as the Howler practically got right up into Ron's face. **"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"** Ron nods frantically. Hoping it would go away now. The letter turns to Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley speaks with a much softer voice. "Oh, and Ginny dear." Eyes turn to look at the young Weasley girl. "Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." Ginny, who was sitting a bit apart from the others, looks up shyly, then returns to the small black book she's scribbling in.

Ron watches the envelope blow him a raspberry before it rips itself to pieces on the table. The room then promptly bursts into laughter as Colin Creevey snaps a few photos. Harry and Lellian look at him sympathetically. "Look at it this way-"

"How much worse can things get?" Lellian finished for Harry.


	11. DADA

**Disclaimer****:**** I**** d****o****not**** own**** Harr****y**** Pott****er**** an****d**** Th****e**** Ch****amber**** of**** Secr****ets.****I**** do**** not**** ow****n any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

DADA

Arriving in Defense Against the Dark Arts, later that day, everyone took their seats and chatted amongst themselves. All except Lellian, who was looking around at her classmates as if they had lost their minds. All the girls could talk about was Gilderoy Lockhart. Ugh! As if to follow that thought, Gilderoy Lockhart himself came down from his office and began to pace before the class. Hermione and several other girls watch him with dreamy ...This is sickening. Lellian leans over her desk to nudge Harry and Ron. Grabbing their attention, she nods to the large cage in the room that was covered and would mysteriously rattle on Lockhart's desk now and then. "Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He paused and posed himself as he smiled at the class. "Me." Girls in the room gave dreamy sighs as they hung onto his every word. Lellian rolled her eyes. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award." Girls all but swooned over his smile. "But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" If it was laughter he was looking for, he was getting it. Just a few weak smiles from a few students. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz," He said picking up some papers as groans came from plenty of the students in the class. "Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…" Lockhart begins to circulate papers. Harry and Ron examine the questions

"Look at these questions. They're all about him!" Ron whispered as Lellian leaned in to speak with them.

"'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?"

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?"

"When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?" The three looked at each other with a matching look. One begging to be killed now.

"You have thirty minutes. Start...now!" With a resigned groan, Lellian returned to her desk and set to work on writing down the answers to what she did happen to read of these stupid books. Not that she would tell anyone that or let it be witness by anyone.

Lockhart rifles through the completed exams.

* * *

"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac." Lockhart scolded after the test. He shifted through the papers. Looking at them one at a time. "But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions." Hermione smiled, flattered and sighed dreamily. Lellian rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please..."

"Good girl." Lockhart's expression suddenly darkens as he sets the papers down and picks up his wand.

Hermione beams. Lockhart's expression suddenly darkens. "Now!" There was a pause. "Be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind!" The class was pulled to attention as the cage rattled. "You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here..." With a showman's flair, Lockhart turns slowly to the cage. "I must ask you not to scream." A pale Neville draws back as Harry, Ron, and Lellian lean forward. Lockhart lets the tension build. "It might provoke them!" He whips off the cover over the cage. Inside the cage are several electric blue creatures. Eight inches tall, with pointed faces and wings. They rattle the bars and pull bizarre faces at the students.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus laughed.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies," Lockhart corrected. Unable to control himself, Seamus snorts with laughter. "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!" Lockhart flings open the cage. Instantly, the pixies rocket about. Spraying the students with ink bottles,breaking beakers, and shredding books.

As two dive for Neville, Lellian drops to hide under her desk. Seized by his ears, the pixies lift him into the air, and begin to circle

the ceiling. "Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies." He took out his wand as Lellian used one of her books to whack a few pixies away from her. "Peskipiski Pesternomi!"

"That isn't even a spell!" Snapped Lellian. A particularly obnoxious pixie makes a face, seizes Lockhart's wand and tosses it out the window. Lockhart joins the stampede to the door.

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." The door slammed and the only ones left in the room was Lellian, Ron, who swats a pixie gnawing at his ear, Harry, and Hermione. Plus Neville.

"What do we do now?" Together, Hermione and Lellian raised their wands and pointed at different directions of the room for the pixies.

"Immobilus!" The pixies freeze in midair as Neville falls right onto Lockhart's desk. He looks shaken but otherwise unhurt.

"Why is it always me?"


End file.
